


(Day 10) Rover

by mydwynter



Series: January Sherlock Vignette Challenge [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, January Sherlock Vignette Challenge, M/M, Pirate AU, emotions are tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/pseuds/mydwynter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yardarm<i> had only been in port for a day before Greg and Molly both found themselves at the same table in the same dark corner of the same dark tavern in the business district of Marylebone.</i></p><p>Some ships must pass in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Day 10) Rover

**Author's Note:**

> My mind rebels in stagnation. So every day for the month of January I'm posting a Sherlock vignette, born out of prompts from generators and friends alike, little pieces written quickly and posted, sketches made from words.
> 
> Today's prompt from [Moonblossom's Sherlock prompt generator:](http://moonblossom/net/prompter/) Lestrade, Molly, Pirate AU, Angelo's, "you can't always get what you want"
> 
> So many days late; I've been on the road travelling the last few days, and finding time to write (never mind post) has been a bear.

_The Yardarm_ had only been in port for a day before Greg and Molly both found themselves at the same table in the same dark corner of the same dark tavern in the business district of Marylebone.

"So. Er," Molly started, pushing her pint a few centimetres across the tabletop with her fingertips. "When did the _Black Watch_ get in?"

"We've been hulled here for almost a week now," Greg says quietly. "Mycroft had some business to complete before we set sail for Kingston Vale with the most recent shipment."

"We just got in yesterday."

"I know, Molls," Greg said, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

She winced. "I…don't think you should call me that."

He sighed and considered. "No. Probably not." He sipped his rum.

They sat for a while and watched a rowdy young crew from the _Irregular Bounty_ bauble at a nearby table. Greg laughed quietly when one of the smallest ones won a gold-plated whistle and his older brother cuffed him over the head and took it.

Molly looked at him wistfully. "I miss you."

Greg's expression softened. "I miss you too."

"I wish—"

Greg cut her off with a shake of his head. "Shh." He swallowed hard, brow furrowing. "I do too. But it's not… It doesn't matter. It is what it is."

She nodded and sipped from her pint, casting for another subject. "So… Er, how's Mycroft?"

"He's fine. He's…fine. Enterprising."

A small smile crossed her face. "As always."

Greg tilted his head in assent. "And Sherlock?"

"He and John just picked up a new scent for Musgrave's treasure."

"Did they find a map?"

"They think they found a seller of one."

"Reputable?"

Molly half-shrugged. "Hopefully." A look of discomfort crossed her face.

"What's wrong." Greg sat forward, immediately concerned.

"N-nothing." She shook her head, eyes wide. "At all."

"Are you having money issues?"

Molly shook her head, eyes even wider. "No, no. We're fine."

Greg considered her. "Mycroft would help, you know. If you needed. I wouldn't even let him be an arse about it."

Molly scoffed in a rare display of thorns. "Yeah, because Sherlock would welcome Mycroft's help."

With a sigh, Greg reached across the table and took her hand. She squeezed it, then gingerly extricated her fingers from Greg's. Regret showed on her face as she drew back and balled both fists against the top of her thighs. "We can't."

Greg's mouth tightened. He blinked, his eyes staying closed a fraction of a second too long before he fixed his gaze on her. "I know," he said sadly. "Of course I know."

"I won't hurt Mycroft."

"Neither will I." Greg blew out a breath and sagged. "It's just…"

"I know," she said. "I-I feel it too."

"I love Mycroft."

"I know you do," she said with a wavering smile that, despite its shakiness, still somehow seemed founded on an iron core. She sat up straighter, and the impression of strength doubled. "You belong to each other."

He swallowed heavily and looked away.

Molly continued. "He's your captain, and you're his first mate. I don't… I shouldn't factor into that equation, Greg."

He murmured, "But you want to."

" _Boy_ do I." She gave him a shy smile. "I don't think I'd like anything more than to run off with you and our own ship, find a crew, start off on a new adventure together."

"That sounds nice," he said sadly.

Molly shook her head and set her jaw. "I won't be a ship-wrecker."

"I won't let you be." But he stared at her longingly for many long seconds.

Finally she stirred, downed the rest of her pint, and stood. "I'm going to head out." He nodded, staring absently at his half-empty tumbler of rum. "Take care of yourself. Hello to Mycroft and Gregson for me." She threaded her fingers back through his hair and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. His eyes fell closed. "G'bye, Greg."

He swallowed, eyes still closed. "Goodbye, Molly."


End file.
